Road Rage
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: When Nnoitra's road rage gets out of hand, Ichigo decides to use his hands and head to shut him up. Yaoi. AU. NnoiIchi.


**Pairing: NnoitraxIchigo**

**Summary: Set in Bust Your Windows universe, when Nnoitra's road rage gets out of hand, Ichigo uses his hands and _head_ to shut him up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, oral, language, reckless driving, =D**

**A/N: Can't get enough of this pairing at the moment. I suppose it could stand alone, but it would be a good idea to read my other NnoiIchi Two-shot Bust Your Windows to get their background.**

**FlamingOrangeRose -x**

**Road Rage**

'Yeah, fuck you too! Fuckin' prick!'

Ichigo sighed in the passenger seat, hiding his face behind his hands. Usually, Nnoitra was a good driver and his concern for his car won out over the rage he felt at other peoples driving abilities. But it seemed that today was one of _those_ days, where he was in the mood to pick a fight with anyone who pissed him off.

Ichigo included. So he sat in his seat and kept quiet. As much as it pissed him off to no end, there was no arguing with Nnoitra when he was in one of these moods. In no way would Ichigo take any crap from Nnoitra, it was just easier to bear with it. If anything, Ichigo would beat Nnoitra up and not go to bail him out of jail for three days. Where he always ended up afterwards for reckless driving and whatever else the police officer on duty caught him doing.

It always ended up in hot angry sex when they got home, so Ichigo won out either way.

He just had to endure a few hours of Nnoitra circling around and following anyone who pissed him off until the driver had to get out and tell him to fuck off. Which was exactly what Nnoitra wanted. They fell for it every time, and Nnoitra got off with it every time because it was the other person who got out and knocked on Nnoitra's window.

They stood impatiently on the other side of the tinted window while Nnoitra made them wait. This made them even angrier and Nnoitra took great pleasure in seeing their faces as his window rolled down. This was when Ichigo groaned in frustration. Usually the other guy – it was always a guy – took one look at Nnoitra's maniac grin and legged it back to their car. Nnoitra laughed his head off every time that happened, even if he was a bit disappointed.

Those who were brave enough to stay lost it when Nnoitra actually got out of the car and stood to his full height. There had only been one incident when the other person had actually engaged in a fight and, to Ichigo's amusement and Nnoitra's chagrin, almost beat Nnoitra to a pulp.

_Ichigo sighed as the knock came and Nnoitra rolled the window down. Ichigo kept his eyes covered and said under his breath, 'Don't beat him up too much, I want to go home without a trip to the police station.'_

_'Tch, Shut up, Ichi.'_

_Nnoitra got out of the car and Ichigo listened as they got into an argument about Nnoitra tailing the other car this far. It had been another SUV who had cut in front of Nnoitra in the fast lane on the motorway. _

_Nnoitra had been extra pissed off at that and followed them across to the other side of the city and back before the other driver pulled over into a lay by._

_Ichigo put in his iPod and just waited for someone to get back into the car. Nnoitra usual ended these things quite quickly and they were away before the end of the first song he listened to. The rest of the time, it was a police officer knocking on his window to tell him they were going to take Nnoitra in._

_It was the only time Ichigo ever got to drive the car, well Nnoitra's car anyway. He would tell the officer that he would come bail Nnoitra out in three days and apologise to them for Nnoitra's shitty behaviour. _

_It became such a regular thing that the police officer who was usually on duty didn't even have to say anything and Ichigo knew. So they usually talked about what was going on in the news or whatever came to mind._

_Ichigo had listened to his favourite playlists three times over and Nnoitra had still not come back in. The other guy must be putting up a good fight then, he mused._

_He turned towards his window just as a knock came. Once again Ichigo was met with the bored face of the officer on duty._

_'Ah, Kira-san. How are you?' Ichigo couldn't get over how depressed the guy always looked. Though if Ichigo was a traffic cop and had to deal with idiots like Nnoitra all the time, he figured he would be pretty depressed as well._

_'Kurosaki-san, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Your course is going well?'_

_'Yes, I've just finished my first year of placement. One more and I'll be fully qualified to treat patients without supervision. So, what's the damage?'_

_This was the ominous question that he always asked. Kira nodded understandably, it was tiresome on both their parts._

_'Both drivers are being taken to hospital as we speak. Both with numerous injuries and are as in bad condition as the other.' Ichigo's eyes widened at this. Usually it was only the other person who was carted off._

_'Nnoitra got beat? Who's the other guy?' He said as he got out of the car. He walked with Kira towards the ambulance which held Nnoitra. Ichigo would have made fun of the fact that Nnoitra's feet were hanging off the edge of the trolley, but sensed that now wasn't a good time. No matter how ridiculous it looked._

_'The bastard! We aint finished yet!' Ichigo rolled his eyes at his lover's voice yelling profanities at the driver. He looked over his lover's body and winced at some of the more serious injuries. Luckily, Ichigo's favourite part of Nnoitra's anatomy was still intact, but he figured Nnoitra would love to hear that so stayed quiet about it._

_'Hey, Nnoi. I'll meet you at the hospital, yeah?' Nnoitra was seething far too much to properly acknowledge Ichigo's statement. Ichigo rolled his eyes again and walked around to the other driver._

_'Hey, I want to commend you on – shit! Kenpachi?' _

_The man looked away from the small pink-haired girl beside him to eye up the person talking him. His eyes widened in recognition and Yachiru jumped out on to Ichigo._

_'Berry!' She latched on to his neck in a death grip. Ichigo smiled and patted her head._

_'So it was you in front?' Ichigo spoke to Kenpachi. They hadn't seen each other since the last time Ichigo had gone home for a few weeks._

_'Yeah. That guy, Nnoitra was it? He's a good fighter. I had fun,'_

_Of course. The only person Ichigo had ever met who liked fighting as much as Nnoitra did was Zaraki Kenpachi. A wrestling/ any other sort of fighting he fancied, coach at Ichigo's high school. Ichigo had beaten him once and ever since Kenpachi had hounded him for a rematch. It looked like, judging by the damage caused, that Kenpachi and Nnoitra were very evenly matched. That was another thing Ichigo would never say to Nnoitra, who still refused to admit that Ichigo had floored him several times in the past, _**dirty**_ tactics or not._

_'Well, sorry about tailing you every where. I can't say anything to him when he's like that.'_

_'Eh? Kurosaki Ichigo bowing down to someone else. What's he, yer boyfriend or somethin'?' Ichigo scratched the back of his head and set Yachiru back down in the ambulance. He then held up his left hand, engagement ring glinting._

_'He's my fiancé. It'll be four years next month.' _

_'I'm sorry, sir. We have to go to the hospital now.' Ichigo nodded to the paramedic and said his goodbyes to Kenpachi and Yachiru. He followed the ambulances to the hospital, not hiding his joy at getting to drive Nnoitra's car._

Ichigo smiled at the memory but it disappeared when Nnoitra's voice came through.

'Argh, fucker! You've had it now!' And so it begins, Ichigo thought sullenly. He was about to resign himself to forking out again for Nnoitra's bail when an idea hit him.

As subtly as he could, he inched his hand over to Nnoitra's thigh. Nnoitra tensed slightly at the action, not sure where it was leading.

Ichigo ran his hand slowly up the long thigh to Nnoitra's crotch, his palm hovering over the member. He watched as Nnoitra fumed over his inability to see Ichigo out of the corner of his eye (*). Ichigo chuckled softly as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Nnoitra's trousers, pulling Nnoitra's now semi-erect cock out of it's tight confines.

He smirked whilst pumping Nnoitra to full hardness, loving it when Nnoitra groaned almost inaudibly. He braced himself against his door and dug his finger nail into the slit of Nnoitra's cock. As expected, Nnoitra swerved in the lane almost colliding with another car.

Before he could shout at Ichigo for causing it, Ichigo's sweet lips were on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it spreading the pre come over it. Nnoitra's hands on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white.

Kinky Ichigo was such a turn on to him that he was bucking in to Ichigo's mouth already, silently begging Ichigo to take his cock fully in to his hot moist cavern. Ichigo fondled Nnoitra's balls as he sucked on the base of Nnoitra's shaft, moving his actions further up to the head.

Nnoitra's vision almost went white when his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moved to he was at a better angle to take him in further, the head of Nnoitra's cock hitting the back of his throat. It had taken a lot of practice to able to take Nnoitra in this far, put you would need the neck of a giraffe to take him in completely. Ichigo's gag reflex didn't even flare up any more. Nnoitra said it was because Ichigo had had such good training from the best. Ichigo just said it was just a survival thing.

Whatever it was, it got them both off regardless. Ichigo loved having Nnoitra's cock in his mouth just as much as he liked it driving into his prostate. Nnoitra wasn't complaining.

Ichigo moved his other hand to stimulate the extra inches he couldn't reach with his tongue and lips. Sucking in earnest on those he could reach, he bobbed his head in Nnoitra's lap. Nnoitra's fingers threaded through orange spikes, barely resisting the urge to push Ichigo down further on his cock. He knew Ichigo would bitch about it after and never do it again, so settled for holding the head of his lover down over his cock as his came. Grunting Ichigo's name.

Ichigo continued to suck on the erection in his mouth, milking every last drop out of it. The adrenaline rushing through nnoitra's veins causeed him to come hard into Ichigo's awaiting and eager mouth. Ichigo swallowed every last drop with delight, slowly letting Nnoitra's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop.

He moved back with a silly smile on his face. Nnoitra had a hungry look in his eye as he swerved across three lanes and U-turned in the middle of the motorway. Ichigo was far too horny to chastise him about it though. Oddly finding Nnoitra's dangerous driving incredibly erotic.

They sped off in the direction of their home, Nnoitra eager to show his fiancé just how much he enjoyed Ichigo's little 'service'.

* * *

A/N: Judging by the length I don't think I can call this a One-shot. An extended/long drabble may be? I'm not sure, but if anyone could clear that up for me it would be great!

(*) To most of you this will seem backwards, but I'm talking about the driver being on the right hand side of the car, hence Nnoitra not being able to see out of his left eye. Since I've only just passed my driving test - I love my car! - I have to concentrate a lot more, so if I start thinking about driving in a different country it'll be weird.

Tell me what you think, it helps me grow as a writer!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
